callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AMR9
The AMR9 (referred to as the hmr9 in the game files) is a submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It has the unique capability in its class to be able to mount an underbarrel grenade launcher. Campaign The AMR9 is a starting weapon in "Manhunt" and can be found in "Atlas" and "Armada". Additionally, in the PC and next-gen versions of the game, it is used by enemy Atlas Corporation forces in several missions, though in "Captured" they use it in all versions of the game. Multiplayer The AMR9 is unlocked at level 44, being the last submachine gun unlocked. Despite being a burst fire weapon, it is relatively weak compared to other weapons in its class. Unless if the player scores headshots, the weapon takes three shots to kill at close range and up to six at longer ranges. The damage drop-off appears to be steep, so multiple bursts may be required even if the user has good accuracy. The gun is relatively accurate for a submachine gun, and has a fire rate similar to other submachine guns disregarding the short burst delay. Due to the relatively weak nature of the weapon, most attachments can prove beneficial to it. The iron sights are thin and somewhat small, so the player may find any alternate sight to aid in the accuracy of the weapon. It also has the perk of being to attach a Grenade Launcher, which many of the weapons variants have integrated. The weapon's hipfire can be considered weaker than the other weapons in its category due to the burst delay, so either adding a Laser Sight or a Quickdraw Grip can aid in situations where a quick reaction is necessary. To assist in longer ranged gunfights, the Grip and Advanced Rifling are very useful for keeping accurate shots at range with minimal damage dropoff. By far the best variant to use on the AMR9 is the Pro Pipe. The Pro Pipe has an integrated Grenade Launcher by default, and makes the medium range damage 34 (the same as the maximum damage), plus making the minimum damage 20. This, in turn, gives the AMR9 the longest four shot kill in its category, out to a good 26 meters. As well, the Pro Pipe is a five shot kill minimum, meaning the user will never need more than a five round burst to kill the enemy. However, the Pro Pipe has a very heavy fire rate nerf, going down to a potential of 571 RPM compared to 705 RPM. As well, because of the Grenade Launcher, all Under-Barrel attachments is restricted from use. Rapid Fire is highly recommended when using the Pro Pipe, as it returns the fire rate to 713 RPM. However, using Rapid Fire will increase the recoil by 15%, and makes the hip-fire spread 10% larger. Exo Suvival The AMR9 appears in Exo Survival. It costs 3 upgrade points, and is unlocked at round 24. It has relatively weak damage, best in class handling, and a decent fire rate. It is a unique weapon in the SMG classification of guns, due to it being the only burst-fire submachine gun in the game. It is also unique among burst-fire weapons in that it is the only to be a five-round burst. However, these two things are not really good qualities, due to the fact that burst-fire weapons go through ammo quicker because the player cannot control the number of shots fired. This is even worse on the AMR9 due to it being five rounds fired. Still, that is five rounds that could hit a target compared to only three, or four, or two. Besides that, it has a high round unlock and a high upgrade point value. Plus, due to the lack of the Grenade Launcher in Exo Survival, the weapon's main perk is gone. Overall, it is statistically an average weapon that it may be better to pass over for a full-auto SMG, though it is up to the player's preference. Exo Zombies The AMR9 appears in Exo Zombies. It is available as a wall weapon in the Main Hub opposite Exo Slam. It costs 1,000 credits to buy. Due to it being in one of the first rooms available, relatively low price, good magazine size of 35, and burst fire configuration, the AMR9 is a great weapon for purchase in the early rounds to rack up points. As well, it reloads rather quickly, and has great movement speed, meaning the player is less likely to be overrun by Zombies. An upgraded AMR9 is a very powerful weapon, although the Thermal Scope received at Mk4 upgrade might make using the weapon more difficult that a weapon with iron sights, or other optics. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Advanced Rifling *Extended Mags *Dual Magazine *Rapid Fire *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip *Grenade Launcher Supply Drop Variants Gallery AMR9 AW.png|The AMR9 in first person. AMR9 Iron Sights AW.png|Irons sights. AMR9 reloading AW.png|Reloading. Note that the magwell indicates the 5.56x45mm chambering. Gideon in Captured AW.png|Gideon with an AMR9 in the mission Captured. Trivia *The "Pro Pipe" and "Noob Tube" variants are joke references to the community names for the Grenade Launcher. *Even though the gun is classified as a SMG, the words Automatic Pistol Rifle are seen on the side of the gun. *The weapon's fire type is incorrectly referred to as Double Barrel in the HUD, similarly to the KSG 12 in Survival Mode.http://imageplacement.wikia.com/wiki/File:AMR9_incorrect_fire_type.png References Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Submachine Guns